


And All the Noise/你与一切杂音

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 在一次结合测试后城之内发现自己的听觉似乎出现了一些问题。向导海马/哨兵城之内。含有一点暗表游戏。有很多私设。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

“ ！”  
监测室的玻璃窗外，游戏焦急地喊着些什么，从口型来看他在叫他的名字，但隔着一层特殊材质的玻璃，还有爆炸在室内的器械和他耳朵里留下的嗡鸣，他什么都听不见。  
城之内混沌的大脑正在重启。  
他在哪里来着？  
哦对了，这里是“塔”的匹配监测室，他刚刚跟人进行了一次结合测试……  
他眨了眨眼睛，视线内一切事物蒙上的、说不清是白色还是灰色的光圈渐渐消失，他向游戏挥了挥手，示意自己没事。然后他把自己撑了起来，抬头张望了一眼室内。  
——海马濑人。  
这个塔内的首席向导正冷漠地抱着双手站在离他不远的地方，似乎完全没有被刚才的结合测试以及测试造成的仪器失控所影响，就连黑色的上衣都依然一尘不染。  
由于之前与海马搭档的首席哨兵亚图姆现在有了稳定的向导伴侣，他们不再需要继续作为临时组合存在下去，塔内议会决定开展一轮匹配度测试，为他找出最合适的哨兵。而海马身为首席向导，既不喜欢哨兵，也不相信匹配度；如果不是为了刚刚觉醒的弟弟，他绝不会出现在匹配监测室。  
负责监察、记录本次测试的技术员一边挥手驱赶着烟雾一边小跑向海马。城之内非常愉悦地看到海马的脸色黑了下来，然后又立刻意识到她所说的话可能不仅对海马来说是个坏消息，心情因此回落至原点。  
此时技术员才终于想起来城之内的存在。她走过来，嘴唇开合，似乎说了些什么。  
城之内什么都没有听见。嗡鸣仍然在继续。  
“你说什么？我听不见。”  
对方重复了一遍。  
城之内觉得自己的耐心快要耗尽了：“你就不能想办法先解决一下这个噪音吗？”  
技术员茫然地看着他。于是城之内转向房间内的另一个人：“你就不能先让她想办法解决一下这个噪音吗？”  
海马的嘴唇动了动。  
他还是什么都没能听见。  
城之内终于意识到了什么。他伸出手捂住自己的耳朵。然后松开手。然后再一次捂住耳朵。  
——他迟钝地发现，噪音并非来自于技术员，或器械，或眼前的海马，而是源自他自己的、失灵的耳朵和大脑。

+++

医疗室内很安静。  
海马看了一眼房间的角落。他的精神动物，缩小版的青眼白龙和正和城之内的绵羊缩在一团睡觉。从这亲密的状态来看，很难想象它们只认识了不到一小时。  
不过显然，城之内的世界并没有这么安静。他时不时重复着捂住耳朵又放下手的动作，间或警惕地瞪他一眼，有时还会抓狂地蹂躏自己的头发。  
“你有没有觉得有什么不对劲？”  
医生的问题把他的注意力从城之内身上拉了回来。  
“没有，除了精神图景里出现了……一些不属于我的东西。”  
海马谨慎地回答。他在自己的精神图景的平静雪原和空无一物的夜空中感知到了一颗奇异的红色星星。  
医生的眉头越来越紧：“我从来没有遇到过这种状况。信息素的检测结果表明你们可能进入了假性结合的状态。”  
“假性结合？”海马十分不信任地看着他，“我所知道的假性结合可不会造成这样的后果。”  
“的确。通常的假性结合，也就是所谓的临时结合，一般只能起到安抚进入狂躁状态的未结合哨兵和向导的作用，不会影响到双方的精神图景。而且仅仅是一次匹配测试就诱发假性结合也非常罕见。至于原因，可能是因为你们的匹配度很高。也可能是因为你之前长期保持假性结合状态……还有可能是因为你太抵触这一次的结合测试……”  
最后半句话他说得很小声。塔里的所有人都知道海马并不喜欢匹配度测试。  
海马的怀疑更甚：“匹配度很高？我？和他？”  
他下意识地看了一眼墙角的两只精神动物，并为它们安然的睡姿感到一阵烦躁。  
医生缩了缩脖子：“很遗憾，是的。”  
“你们搞错了。”  
在拿出数据继续反驳和乖乖闭嘴之间，医生毫不犹豫地选择了后者。  
“喂，我才是受影响最大的好吗？！你这么关心他干什么？”  
一直被晾在一边的城之内非常不满地抱怨着。或许是脑子里的噪音的缘故，他的声音很大，医生甚至被他吓了一跳。  
他揉了揉耳朵转向城之内，开始打字：你的症状比较常见，一部分哨兵会在假性结合或匹配度过低的结合之后出现五感失常的症状。  
城之内看起来很开心：“这么说我们匹配度很低？”  
他的开心让海马感到了微妙的不悦。  
医生继续打字：不。你们假性结合了。  
“假性结合是什么？”  
海马终于忍不住冷笑了一声：“你的无知让我感到震惊。”  
城之内转向他：“虽然我听不到你刚刚说了什么但我觉得你好像在嘲笑我！”  
然后他问医生：“他刚刚说了什么？”  
医生无奈地看了看城之内，又看向海马征求意见。海马什么也没说。医生选择了折中的方式，不厌其烦地向城之内又讲了一遍小孩都知道的与假性结合相关的常识。  
“这跟我有什么关系？我只想摆脱我脑子里的噪音。”  
这一次医生一边打字一边说话了：“是正常的假性结合并发症。过几天就会好了。或者等临时结合的状态结束也自然会好。”  
“那要等多久？”  
“三天到三个月不等。”  
“这么久的吗！”  
城之内发出一声哀嚎。  
他的声音吵醒了正在睡觉的两只精神动物。迷你青眼白龙叼着绵羊瞬间飞到了半空中，欢乐地围绕着他们打转。  
最后临走之前，除了“一个月之后复查”之外，医生又叮嘱了一句多喝热水促进新陈代谢，或许可以帮助他的听力尽快回复正常。

+++

城之内躺在床上翻来覆去翻来覆去。  
……不行！即使把室内白噪音开到最大也完全抵消不了他所听到的嗡鸣！尤其是闭上眼睛之后，噪音的存在感更强，入眠也因此突然成为了一件奢侈品。  
他愤怒地跳下床。  
唯一的室友已经搬走，他倒也不必担心会吵到谁睡觉。  
在屋子里带着他的绵羊绕了第十八圈之后，城之内终于想到了一个绝妙的主意，以及一个绝妙的可供他骚扰的人选。他推开门，走出房间，一路穿过普通宿舍区，走向首席哨兵和向导的宿舍。  
“你是谁？有许可吗？”  
首席宿舍区门口的看守哨兵立刻试图叫住、阻止他。而城之内只是加快了脚步。  
“喂！这里未经许可不得进入！你听到了吗！”  
他丢下一句“你说什么？我听不见！”之后一溜烟儿逃走了，并且很快准确无误地找到了海马的房间门口。  
“喂！海马！”  
他敲了敲门，努力控制好了音量喊道。他没有忘记这里是首席的领地，也就是说身为首席哨兵的亚图姆以及他的向导游戏也住在这个区域。城之内并没有连他们也一并吵醒的打算。  
在他锲而不舍地敲了第八遍门之后，海马终于带着低气压打开了门。  
与此同时，他身后的追兵也终于赶到。跑在最前的看守哨兵喊着：“未经许可——”  
“我同意了。”  
海马说，目光落到了看守哨兵身上，接着又以陈述一般的语气说：“没什么问题了吧？”  
哨兵呆呆地回答：“没有了。”  
“你们可以回去了。”  
“……是。”

城之内毫不客气地挤进了海马的房间。  
绵羊在屋子里找了一圈，没有找到它的新朋友——海马并不习惯在非战斗场合放青眼白龙在外自由行动，看起来非常失望地蹭到了海马脚边，被他拎起来扔到了桌子上。  
城之内挠了挠脸：“呃，谢谢？”  
海马并没有理会他的道谢。从下午的结合测试之后他就一直觉得头疼，屋外的吵闹更是让头疼加剧；他赶走看守哨兵不是为了城之内，只是想找回清净的、适合睡眠的环境而已。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
话刚出口，他就意识到城之内大概听不见，只好拿出了通讯器开始打字。  
城之内理直气壮地回答：“我睡不着。”  
那跟我有什么关系？  
城之内似乎已经认定了他就是罪魁祸首、噪音的元凶：“是你的错。”  
不知是无意还是早已做好了计划，城之内此时正好站在海马的床边。在说完这句指责之后他立刻伸手试图掀开被子。  
海马及时地按住了他伸向自己被子的毒手：“你想干什么？”  
皮肤相接的一瞬间，一阵轻微的失重感落到了他身上。头痛消失，精神图景中的风雪骤停，远处的星星在静止的雪花的遮盖下显得暗淡而温柔。  
但这仅仅是一瞬间。  
城之内眨了眨眼睛：“你刚刚……我好像……”  
海马皱眉看向他等待他把话讲完。  
“我好像听见你说话了！噪音不见了！是因为你刚刚碰到我了吗？”  
城之内伸出手想重现一遍刚才的场景，证明自己的猜想，被海马躲开。他警告道：“别碰我。”  
然后他犹豫了一瞬，拎起城之内把人扔到了床上，动作与扔绵羊完全一致，接着用通讯器打字：睡觉。  
“……你一个向导怎么力气这么大！”  
海马再次无视了他涉嫌向导歧视的发言，说道：“闭嘴睡觉。再废话我就把你扔出去。”  
这句话他并没有打在通讯器上给城之内看，但对方很显然从他的表情中或者从他们临时的、微弱的连接中读出了他想表达的意思，乖乖闭上了嘴在并不宽敞的床上选了一个舒服的姿势不再乱动了。  
不知何时出现的迷你青眼白龙飞上了桌子，把绵羊圈进了自己的翅膀下，也打起了盹。

+++

海马感觉自己好久都没有睡得这么香甜过了。  
他需要随时保持警醒，睡眠通常很浅，很少有机会享受等到阳光漏进窗帘才醒来的早晨。  
房间里有一种有些陌生却让他感到安心的、燃烧的雪松的味道。  
他侧过头，看到城之内还在睡觉，碎金般的阳光在他的发丝之上跳动闪烁着。  
——这个吵闹的家伙还是安静下来比较好。  
海马想着，给自己找了一个完美的不去叫醒城之内的理由。

“昨晚睡得很开心……呃，好像话不是这么说的。但总之谢啦！”  
收拾好了本来就没多少的东西，城之内准备离开这里回去自己的宿舍。  
海马给了他一个”那你赶快走”的眼神。  
城之内想了想，忽然伸出手拍到了海马的脸上，又揉了揉，然后在他做出任何回应之前迅速逃离了作案现场。他用的力道不大，除了海马的怒气值之外没有对任何东西造成影响。  
消失在拐角之后几秒钟，他再次出现，从拐角的墙壁之后探出头：“你体温是不是有点——”  
“不是，别碰我，闭嘴，消失。”  
海马说。  
城之内可能听到了，也可能没有听到，但总之这一次他离开之后没有再返回。

+++

你的意思是，你跟海马待在一起噪音就会减弱？  
本田怀疑地问。方式是打字。  
“就是这样。”  
本田继续打字：哨兵跟向导的连接还能这么用！这可真是触及我这个普通人的知识盲点了。  
“我们没有结合，连接只是临时的。”  
本田感慨：临时的都这么好用！诶你要不要考虑一下跟他建立一个永久的连接啊？听说你们匹配度也很高？  
“啊哈哈！你说什么呢，我听不见！”  
城之内大声说着，端起餐盘飞快离开了食堂，留下本田举着筷子一头雾水不知所措——他刚刚明明有好好打字？

+++

海马是塔的首席向导，而城之内本人只是个成绩垫底的哨兵，就连精神动物都是人畜无害的绵羊，跟威风凛凛的青眼白龙放在一起显得十分突兀。  
在此之前他根本没有考虑过结合的问题，更何况是跟这个看起来就跟他不在同一个世界的向导。  
但是他们的距离好像，也并没有他想象中的那么远？  
城之内想着，一边开始用连接触探海马的所在。  
即使他能找到海马，耳鸣的症状也不会有丝毫缓解；但他还是下意识地这么做了，就像一个真正拥有向导伴侣的哨兵一样。  
然而，他的感知不断延伸，却始终没有任何收获，微弱的连接向他传回无机质的、空荡荡的反馈。  
这是正常现象吗？从来没有跟人有过连接的城之内对眼下的状况感到茫然。他选择相信自己的直觉，立刻行动了起来，冲进了管理处。

“海马去哪儿了？”  
负责值班接待的工作人员录入了他的信息之后回答：“首席向导的行踪是塔内的高级机密，很抱歉，我不能告诉你。”  
经历了一番周折，他好不容易才让她明白他听不见她在说什么，但依然没能从她口中得到任何关于海马的信息。  
耐心已经被海马和噪音消磨殆尽的城之内拍着桌子：“我是他的哨兵！”  
对方提醒他：“临时的。”  
城之内还想再努力挣扎一下的时候，一个声音插了进来。  
“他接到了任务，现在应该在一处地下遗迹进行调查。”  
是亚图姆。在值班员的目光转向他之后，城之内也回头，发现了站在他身后的亚图姆。首席哨兵把自己的话语写到了通讯器上，并把通讯器展示给城之内看。  
“他一个人？！”  
他以前一直都是一个人出任务。亚图姆说。  
城之内捏了捏指关节，黑着脸就准备出门。亚图姆按住他的肩膀：“你去哪里？”  
“我去找他！”  
值班员无奈：你去能干什么？他一个人就能搞定任务。  
“那我可以……我可以去给他添堵！”  
城之内说着，头也不回地把两人和管理处甩在了身后。

tbc

感谢来自艾馨的fanfic！！！是睡在一起的青眼和绵羊！太可爱啦！！！>.<


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

城之内的添堵大计非常顺利。担心哥哥的圭平说服了塔派出一支调查小组前往遗迹调查，也顺带捎上了他。  
说是调查，事实上他们的工作以搜寻为主，最优先的是找到海马，调查遗迹并不是任务的重心。  
遗迹在一片森林深处，距离塔的总部有大约三小时的车程，多亏了圭平，城之内总算不至于自己走着过去。根据塔的初步分析，这处遗迹并没有封印着什么远古生物，也不会引发任何异象，只是一个普通的仪式用场所，因此一开始并没有多想就直接派出了海马——如果真的有什么危险，海马一个人也能将这处遗迹直接封印；直到他失去联系整整36小时，管理层才终于意识到了不对劲。  
小组一共六人，除去圭平和城之内，还有一组已经结合的哨兵向导和两名尚未结合的哨兵。

大概是遗迹本身的磁场干扰，海马的通讯器无法定位；调查小组向他发送的消息和通话请求也没有任何回应，不知是没有收到还是不想理会。  
明明年纪最小而且才刚刚觉醒向导能力，圭平却担当了小组的领导者。他问组内的另一名向导：“能使用向导能力吗？”  
向导使用能力搜索了一圈之后摇了摇头：“可以，但感应不到他。”  
“怎么会？”  
她无奈地说：“也许是遗迹干扰，也许是他主动屏蔽了自己。而且这里可能有什么东西在影响我，我感到展开精神领域有些吃力。”  
另一名使用仪器进行检测的哨兵此时也开口：“检测到了一种可能会影响向导感官的不明物质。”  
“通讯器可以正常使用吗？”  
“无法定位，但是短距离的信息传送没有问题。”  
“那么，两人一组分散调查，根据需要放出精神动物，沿途做记号，有情况随时报告，距离太远以及紧急情况下使用信号弹，四小时后我们原地集合。”  
现场的六人中已经结合的哨兵和向导，此时自动成为一组；圭平把城之内拉了过来：“我跟他一组。”  
另一个哨兵十分不赞同，不信任地看着城之内：“这太危险了。他根本没办法保护好你。”  
“对呀，跟这个能力垫底的家伙比起来，还是——”  
圭平瞪了他们一眼：“我不需要什么人的保护，我可以照顾好我自己。”  
于是圭平和城之内一组，剩下的两个单身哨兵面面相觑结成了最后一组。在确定了各组的记号之后，他们各自选了一个方向出发了。

一边走着，圭平一边向城之内发号施令：把你的小绵羊叫出来探路。  
“你才是向导吧。”  
我才刚刚觉醒，不会跟自己的精神动物交流。  
城之内被他的理直气壮打败了。他最后挣扎了一下，纠正了一下对方：“不要叫它小绵羊。”  
绵羊出现在了城之内的头顶。他把绵羊团子取下来，圭平跳了过来，上手摸了摸绵羊的头顶。  
“喂，这不是毛绒玩具，别乱摸，很危险的。”  
通常来说精神动物会非常排斥他人的接触，有时甚至会因此呈现攻击性的状态，也不知道是因为他的绵羊本身就很友好还是因为圭平是他的临时结合对象的兄弟，总之它竟然就这么毫无反抗地被人揉来揉去，实在是毫无精神动物的尊严。  
城之内把绵羊放到了地上：“去吧去吧。”  
“咩。”  
没了绵羊可以揉的圭平扁了扁嘴。城之内十分怀疑他根本不是因为自己还没有熟练掌控叫出精神动物的方法，而只是想玩绵羊而已。  
他们所选择的方向上没有地下遗迹的入口，但很有可能他们脚下就踩着遗迹的一部分，因此两人都走得很小心，一边做好准备应对随时可能出现的险情一边仔细寻找着线索。

时间已经过去了两个小时。圭平皱着眉看了一眼前方慢吞吞的绵羊：它会飞吗？从空中搜寻效率会高一点。  
“哪本生物课本告诉过你绵羊可以飞？”  
“以你的成绩还是不要拿课本来教育我了吧？而且它是精神动物又不是普通的动物，万一可以呢？”  
他们身遭的树叶忽然晃动了一下。城之内敏锐地察觉到了空气不寻常的流动，抬起头，圭平也跟着他向上望去。  
银色的巨龙从他们头顶一掠而过。  
城之内和圭平对视了一眼，同时开始向着它飞走的方向开始奔跑。很快，他们出了森林的边缘，来到了一处有些光秃秃的山崖上。青眼白龙在上空盘旋着，降落到了离他们不远的前方。  
绵羊蹦跶到了它面前，巨龙埋下修长的脖颈，轻轻蹭了蹭它，然后突兀地消失了。  
在消失的青眼白龙身后，他们看到了海马。  
“哥哥！”  
“海马！”  
他们一起喊出了声。  
而对方却像根本没有听到一样，头也不回，一动不动。  
“喂，海马！你是听不见吗？”  
“到底是谁耳朵聋了啊！”  
城之内抱怨着，小跑着上前扳着他的肩膀想要让他转过身来，但在他碰到他之前海马忽然转过身捏住他的手腕，把他甩了回去。  
圭平被吓了一跳，也跑了过来。  
圭平好像在说什么，嘴巴在动，但他一个字都听不见，只能猜测对方是在问他有没有事，于是他回答“没事”。  
他抬起头，正好对上了海马的目光。他的蓝眸冰冷而空洞，视线落在他身上，却根本没有看到他，就好像……他的精神此刻正在别的某个世界中游荡一样。  
海马的躯壳略有些缓慢地转过身，向前迈出脚步。这片山头并不宽阔，在他前方不远就是山谷。  
城之内站起身大喊：“你想死吗？！”  
回应他的是一轮来自于精神上的刺痛——意识不清醒的海马仍然能够使用他的向导能力进行攻击。  
城之内徒劳地捂住了耳朵。他不知道怎样在不伤害到对方的情况下躲避向导的攻击。  
他几乎能听到他自己的身体发出哀鸣，困倦、疲惫、寒冷和绝望同时袭击了他，他想躺下来，把自己缩成一团。  
他侧过头，看见圭平也捂住了耳朵，显然也被海马的攻击所波及。  
“你知道自己在干什么吗！你要伤到圭平了！”  
海马的脚步停了一瞬，但这短暂的迟疑没能绑住他彻底清醒，他很快便继续向前走，万丈深渊几乎就在他脚下。  
圭平痛苦地叫喊着什么，他依然听不见。  
城之内咬了咬牙，努力站起了身，朝圭平喊道：“信号弹！”  
然后他再一次越过这片光秃秃的山崖，一步一步，朝向他的向导：“喂！海马！”  
这一次他做足了准备，没有直接被甩开，而是在对方伸出手时就迅速地贴了上去，将对方的身体钳制住。海马想要挣脱，没能成功，两人几乎是扭打在一起，摔倒在地上，海马毫不犹豫地伸出手扼住了被他压在身下的城之内的脖子。  
“ ！”  
信号弹在空中炸开。圭平跑到了他们身边，满脸焦急，却又无法轻易出手帮忙。  
在现在被海马干掉和等海马清醒后知道他干了什么再把他干掉之间，城之内毫不犹豫地选择了后者。  
他掰开海马的手指。  
在挣脱对方的一瞬间，他抽出腰间的匕首，用刀柄恶狠狠地砸了对方的后脑勺。  
他当然听不见圭平的惊呼。城之内摇摇晃晃地站起来，想了想，又把海马拖到了一个相对安全的、远离悬崖的地方。  
他大口呼吸着，向导能力在他身上制造出的痛苦也随着海马失去意识而消失，绵羊也重新出现，挪到了海马身边转着圈。圭平顾不上理会它，着急地检查着海马有没有受伤。  
很快，他们的同伴也接连出现在森林边缘。

+++

调查小组带着海马回到了总部，期间他一直没有醒来。  
组内除圭平外的那名向导主动提出去管理处报到、提交任务报告，其他人负责直接把海马送去医疗室。  
城之内把背上的海马丢到了病床上。医生，以及在场的哨兵全都给了他不赞同的眼神。其中一个哨兵似乎对他说了什么，但他听不到，只好假装听到了点了点头。  
医生对四名哨兵和圭平说：“好了，你们可以回去了。”  
圭平很坚决：“我要留下。”  
除城之内之外的几名哨兵从善如流，刚刚那名出声的哨兵询问了医生白噪音室的预约状况。  
城之内茫然地问圭平：“他说什么？”  
圭平想了想，指了指门口。城之内跟医疗室的灰色金属门互瞪了三秒钟后，没有跟其他人一样离开，而是径直走到了他上次来这里时坐过的位置：“人是我打晕的，我留下。”  
听到“打晕”这个关键字，医生又用不赞同的目光看了他一眼，眼神当中甚至带了一些痛心疾首，满脸写着：这可是宝贵的首席向导，你怎么敢打他？！  
城之内强调：“他的状态很不正常，没有认出我和圭平，还攻击了我们。不把他打晕我们就会被他干掉了！”  
医生皱了皱眉，张嘴想说话，想起来城之内的听力状况，于是将电脑屏幕转过来，开始打字：他攻击了你们？  
“没错。”  
圭平也点了点头，面露担忧。  
他的意识并不清醒？  
城之内扯了扯自己的领口露出脖子上的勒痕：“是非常不清醒好吗？对了你有没有什么，瘀伤膏之类的东西？”  
医生忙着给海马接上各种仪器，完毕之后又去关照了一下圭平有没有受伤，最后才很勉强地、慢慢悠悠地打了两个字：冷敷。然后找出一个冰袋扔给他。  
医疗室内安静下来，除了仪器偶尔的鸣响之外再没有别的声音。医生的眉头越皱越紧，最后终于宣布：“信息过载。他的精神现在可能已经掉入‘井’里了。”  
圭平站了起来。  
城之内茫然地问：“井？”  
医生瞥了他一眼，似乎对此并不意外，打字向他科普着这个常识概念：精神屏障崩溃，或者接收了过量情绪和信息的向导会迷失，他们的精神会被困在一片虚无当中，也就是会掉进“井”里，再也无法出来，外在表现就是陷入沉睡无法醒来。  
城之内也终于意识到了问题的严重性，紧张了起来：“我只是敲了一下他的头而已？！”  
医生这次总算没有继续用不赞同的眼神看他：外部撞击并不是他陷入这个状态的主因或者决定性因素，我想在此之前他已经进入过载状态失去意识了。也许是遗迹的影响，也许是他之前长期保持临时结合的后遗症，或者二者都有。  
“那怎么办？”  
从井里捞人可不是我的专长。接下来就不是我的工作了，交给塔里的向导吧。

游戏摇了摇头：“不行，我找不到他。”  
由另一名向导进入落入“井”里的向导的精神领域、找到并把其迷失的精神领回来，这是拯救过载的向导的最常用方法。考虑到出事的是首席，他们找游戏帮忙救人塔一方也很痛快地开了绿灯。塔并没有所谓的“次席”之说，但游戏是所有人公认的除海马之外最强的向导，甚至有人认为单论向导能力，他跟海马不相上下。  
期间，塔的研究室对调查小组取回的空气和土壤样本进行了分析，提取出了对向导有影响的物质，但依然没能找到海马受到如此巨大的影响的原因，因此他们也就从常规疗法开始入手，让游戏使用向导能力进入海马的精神领域进行了一轮搜寻。  
“拜托了游戏！我知道你可以救他的！”  
圭平扯着游戏的衣角不放。  
游戏很无奈：“我没有办法继续深入他的精神了。”  
高层派来的另几名向导互相对视了一眼：“连游戏先生也不行？”  
游戏解释道：“虽然海马的精神屏障已经碎掉，但他依然在阻止我深入。我可以强行进行探索，但是最终很可能会把他的精神领域彻底毁掉。我想我们都不愿意看到这个结果。”  
圭平的眼圈红了：“怎么办……如果游戏都不行，那我们还能怎么办？”  
医生有些不忍，斟酌了半晌之后开口：“也许还有一个方法。”  
圭平抬起头看着他。  
医生继续说：“他的哨兵，或许可以。”  
一名向导皱眉：“可我不记得我们的首席向导跟谁正式结合过。”  
另一人说：“正式结合确实没有，但临时结合肯定有的吧？”  
几人下意识地看向作为游戏的哨兵到场但一直没有开过口的亚图姆。他是塔的首席哨兵，身为首席向导的海马如果跟谁临时结合过，那么他就是最可能的人选。  
医生摇了摇头，将目光投向了角落里的城之内；然后所有人的目光都一齐指向了他。城之内感应到了这齐刷刷的目光，立刻把手里一直在把玩的笔放回桌上，正襟危坐，不明所以又略带警惕地跟他们对视。  
向导之一面露怀疑：“他？”  
医生点了点头：“没错，海马目前的临时结合对象。而且他们的匹配度也很高。他的精神被排斥的可能性要小一些。”  
游戏立刻反对：“我不同意。现在海马的精神领域非常危险，而城之内是哨兵，没有接受过进入他人精神的训练，贸然进入的可能性是他也会迷失。”  
一人说道：“那也不过是少了一个无关紧要的家伙而已，还是……”  
话还没说完，他就被游戏和亚图姆严厉的目光吓到，缩了缩脖子，不敢再说话。  
医生说：“这是目前唯一有可能的方案。而且他们的假性结合状态不知道什么时候会消失，需要尽快才行。”  
圭平有些犹豫，目光在玻璃另一侧沉睡着的海马和墙角的城之内身上来回着；游戏则是非常坚决地表示反对。  
亚图姆一只手按住了游戏的肩膀，游戏回头看着他。  
亚图姆说：“我想我们还是交给城之内自己决定吧。”

游戏和圭平向城之内尽量简洁地解说了目前的情况之后，城之内几乎是毫不犹豫地同意了。  
“现在只有我还有机会救他了，对吧？”  
他拍了拍圭平的头：“我一定会把他找回来的。”

医生给城之内也接上了监测体征的设备。  
游戏抓紧时间继续跟城之内传授着在别人的精神领域中保护自己的种种注意事项和小技巧：……‘井’并不一定是以现实中的井的形态出现的，它可能是任何样子，代表着向导的迷茫的精神，你不需要寻找一口井，只要找到海马就好。  
城之内问他：“找到他之后我要怎么做？”  
什么都不需要做，只要在精神领域中找到他就可以。也只有他才能带你从精神领域中出来。  
“也就是说我要找到他才能出来？”  
就是这样，我们什么也做不了，只能靠你们自己。  
游戏继续补充：精神领域里没有所谓的方位，你只要选一个方向走下去就好。  
乐园和城市附近我已经都找过了，他的意识阻止我离开那里，但你或许可以往更远的地方走试试看。  
不要破坏精神领域中的东西，不然你们两人都会受伤。  
啊还有，要小心一切看起来像“空洞”的东西。千万要注意不要迷失自己……  
准备完毕。医生开始赶人，亚图姆把游戏和圭平领了出去，圭平几乎是贴在了玻璃上看着房间里躺着的两人，鼻头边的玻璃很快被呼吸带来的水汽印得模糊。  
亚图姆安慰他：“会没事的。”

城之内深呼吸了一次，侧头最后看了一眼离他不远的海马。沉睡着的海马依然抿着嘴角皱着眉，让他觉得有些好笑；看不见他群青色的眸子，又有些遗憾。  
要是真的能把这个目中无人的首席向导找回来，那他可就有了一个了不起的把柄，城之内想着。  
滴。仪器发出一声轻响，他感到自己开始坠落。

+++

城之内打了一个喷嚏。  
“海马这混蛋，是想冻死我吗？！”  
他抬起头看着空荡荡白茫茫的街道。车站空无一人，屋宅一片死寂，远处大概是游乐园云霄飞车的轨道孤零零地杵在灰蒙蒙的天空之下。他正站在一幢看起来有些独栋别墅之前，有些破败的别墅在雪中更加显得阴森。  
这就是海马的精神领域。  
很冷还很吓人！城之内警惕地四处打量了一圈，防备着从空房子跳出来的鬼怪。  
一片冰凉的雪落到他的脸上。他抬起头，雪花不断飘落。伸出手接住一片，灰色的雪花落在他的手上，化作暗淡又沉重的晶体一般的东西，扎在他的手心。城之内连忙甩了甩手把它扔掉。  
然后他意识到那不是雪花，而是天空的碎片。  
海马的精神世界正在崩溃。  
可是他人到底在哪里？  
城之内按照游戏的指示，随意挑了一个方向迈出了脚步。

+++

只是一个简单的调查遗迹的任务。  
记下遗迹入口在森林中的位置之后，海马收回了地图。  
一进入森林，他的直觉就发出了警告。他立刻展开精神领域进行了一轮搜索，没有发现任何可疑的东西。  
展开精神领域让他的太阳穴感到一阵针扎般的疼痛。他的头痛没有随着时间推移缓解，反而越来越严重，他猜测这是他远离了自己的哨兵的缘故。  
他让青眼白龙回到了精神当中，准备放弃精神动物的探查就这么继续前进。  
再次抬头的时候，眼前的景色忽然发生了一些变化：原本有些阴暗的森林明亮了起来，地上有一层薄薄的雪，空中也开始降下雪花。  
海马皱了皱眉。看来他最好在天黑之前完成任务，或者至少找到遗迹入口——在冰天雪地的森林中过夜可不是他喜欢的度假方式。  
沿途的树木越来越稀疏，也越来越显荒芜，枝叶从繁茂到稀疏，到只剩光秃秃的树干，甚至最后终于连枯枝也没有了，只有单调的雪地和不断落下遮盖住眼前地面和身后脚印的雪花。  
他已经走了不知多久，手指僵硬，双腿麻木，但没有停下。  
他想，不能停下，要找到……  
要找到什么？  
突然断线的思绪像一把从他手中滑落的沙砾，风一吹就四散开来，再也无法捕捉。  
雪越来越大了。  
于是他继续抬起麻木的腿，向前走出一步。  
然后是下一步。  
下一步。

+++

圭平看了一眼医疗室的钟。  
时针爬过了表盘的四分之一，三个小时过去，玻璃另一侧的两人依然毫无动静。  
“精神世界中没有时间这个概念，所以你不用太在意时间。”  
游戏说。  
“我知道……但是。”  
圭平的目光落到眼前的桌面上。  
亚图姆说：“他们会回来的。你要相信他们。”  
圭平点了点头。  
游戏起身去接了水，给亚图姆和圭平也各接了一杯，圭平接过后向他道谢，然后坐回了自己的位置。

+++

海马在雪中行走。  
风雪已经几乎让他失去方向。  
天空中悬挂着一颗星星。这是他唯一的指南针，只要朝着星星所在的方向走就不会迷路。  
这本该是很怪异的事情。隔着那么厚的云和雪，他怎么还能看到星星呢？但它就是那么固执地挂在那里，散发着微弱的光。它太远了，那么一点微弱的光当然照不到他，但海马依然因它的存在感到些许温暖。  
他忽然被绊倒了。脚下有一小段枯木，他捡起来，把它远远甩开，继续前行。  
星星，他想，也许这就是他在寻找的东西。  
任何东西都不能阻拦他。只要他不停步往前走，他就能——

+++

医生也看了一眼钟。  
“我要下班了。隔壁的一间白噪音室今天没有人预约，你们想休息的话可以去那里。晚上我会再来一次。”  
亚图姆向他道谢，医生摆了摆手，最后观察了一眼玻璃窗内的向导和哨兵，确认没有什么异常之后离开了医疗室。

+++

他不知道自己在雪中走了多久。  
除了雪之外，他已经看不到别的东西；除了“往前走”之外，他已经无法思考别的东西。记忆像一个漩涡，他的一切正沿着漩涡的纹路逐渐下沉，而他什么都抓不住。  
前方忽然出现了一个小小的光点。光点有着与星星一样温暖的颜色，只是它在地面，在他尚能触及的地方。  
海马愣了愣，加快了脚步。很快他看见了一个火堆，橙黄色的火焰舔舐着雪地，看起来很暖和。再走近，他才发现火堆边坐着一个人，似乎正在烤火取暖。即使天色很暗，火堆又太亮，他也依然能看清对方的一头金发。  
看到他出现之后那人几乎是跳了起来：“海马！”  
在看清他之后，对方又夸张地惊讶起来：“你不冷吗！”  
然后不知从哪里掏出了一条围巾往他脖子上裹，裹完之后还不满意，又摸出了帽子和手套递给他。  
海马皱了皱眉，不过最终还是没有抵抗：“你是谁？”  
这个人很眼熟，但他已经不记得他是谁。问完这个问题，对方震惊的神情让他有些不爽。  
“回答我的问题。”  
对方犹豫了一下才找了一个答案：“我是……呃，我是来找你的。”  
“我不会跟你走。你可以回去了。”  
海马冷漠地说，在火堆边站了一会儿，僵硬麻木的手指和双脚恢复了一些知觉，然后他准备再次出发。  
对方十分固执：“不行。要回去也是你跟我一起回去。”  
“我不能回去。”  
“为什么？”  
海马看了他一眼：“我在执行一项任务。”  
“什么任务？”  
“找一件东西。”  
“找什么？”  
为什么这个人有这么多问题？他感到头疼。他不记得了，也不想去回忆。他厌恶回忆，回忆就像是要他从已经结冰封冻的湖底挖出一枚毫无价值的贝壳那样令人痛苦并且无用。  
他在找……  
海马下意识地抬起头。风雪覆盖的天空中什么都没有。他看不到云，也看不到在此之前始终悬挂在那里的那颗星星。  
于是他收回目光，再次看向眼前的人。  
对方也正毫不偏移直直望着他，赤色火光在虹膜上跳动。  
“我找不到它了。”  
他说。  
对方思考了一下，笑起来，向他伸出手：“那也没有关系。我已经找到你了。”

+++

躺在病床上的海马睁开了眼睛。

tbc

感谢Kensaki的头顶绵羊的橙汁！太可爱啦！！


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

“我需要记录一下你的精神图景。”  
医生说。他已经给两人做了全方位的检查，身体状况没有问题，不过海马的精神可能会受到迷失的影响，因此他又多进行了几个步骤。  
海马闭上眼睛，集中注意力，潜入自己的意识当中，罕见地停顿了一会儿才开口：“在下雪。多了一串脚印，还有个火堆。”  
医生记录了下来。这不是他的领域，得到的结果需要交给专家来解析。  
相比苍白的语言，事实上他在自己的精神领域中看到了更多的东西。此刻他正停在一片空旷的雪原中，脖子上围着不知从哪里来的围巾，面前有一小簇火焰正欢快地燃烧着，雪片缓慢地落下，但都小心地避开了火堆。“迷失”的记忆非常模糊，这让他难以忍受，因此他正在努力回溯这里发生过的一切。他记得在雪地中无尽头的行走，记得遥远的无法触及的星星，以及……一个带着燃烧的雪松木气味的拥抱。  
医生的话打断了他的思绪：“目前没有别的问题了，接下来注意多休息，多喝水，还有……”  
医生一边小心地观察着海马的脸色一边继续说：“……保险起见，接下来至少一周之内你最好跟你的，呃，哨兵，待在一起。”  
“他不是我的哨兵。”  
“我知道我知道，‘只是临时的’对吧。不过他的信息素对你来说确实具有一定的安抚作用，能够保证你的精神不再迷失。而且他的听力也还没有恢复，所以你们最好保持行动一致。”  
海马的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变差。  
城之内问海马：“他说什么？”  
海马看了他一眼，重重地哼了一声。于是医生只好纡尊降贵又打字跟城之内解释了一遍。

+++

“这就是你们不给我留位置的理由？因为城之内要跟他的小男友——咳咳咳，向导，我是说向导，黏在一起？”  
本田十分怨念地从别处偷了一把椅子。食堂的餐桌是标准的四人座，原本游戏亚图姆城之内和本田刚刚好，现在游戏和亚图姆老样子占了一边，而城之内拖着海马坐在了另一边，最后来的本田只能把椅子放到了一边，侵占了半个过道。在他说到“小男友”的时候海马忽然面无表情地重重放下了筷子，让他不自觉地立刻改了口。  
虽然很快海马就重新拾起筷子继续吃饭，但餐桌气氛仍然十分诡异。  
试图打破沉默的本田始终没有找到合适的时机和话题，只好安安静静扒饭。在他们终于快要受不了这阴暗的气场时，食堂的某个角落忽然爆发出一阵大笑，吸引了一桌人的注意力。  
亚图姆和游戏下意识地看过去，本来什么都听不见的城之内于是也顺着他们的目光看过去。角落里的几个哨兵似乎正聊天聊到兴头上，几个人怪笑着看向他们，还轮番“咩咩”“咩咩”地学着绵羊的叫声。  
城之内听不到他们的声音，但几人眼里的嘲讽直白到不加掩饰。  
“想打架吗？！”  
他站了起来，正准备撸袖子，这边游戏和亚图姆也已经行动了起来，站起身似乎是打算过去跟他们理论。  
然而比他们更快的是海马。  
“你们吵到我吃饭了，闭嘴。”  
他看向那堆嘈杂的哨兵，甚至都没有用上向导能力，他们已经自动合上了嘴。在一片鸦雀无声中，几个哨兵端起餐盘迅速从食堂逃走。又过去了几分钟，终于再次响起小心翼翼的窃窃私语。  
游戏用口型跟都听不到、什么都没搞明白的城之内说：已经没事了。  
城之内一脸茫然地坐下来，夹了一块腌萝卜塞进嘴里。

+++

“为什么？”  
海马问道。  
遗迹的调查任务还没有完成。他讨厌没有完成的任务，因此正打算出发继续进行调查，提交申请的时候却被拦住了。  
管理处今天值班的是一名看起来十分年轻的哨兵。她被眼前的向导的怒气所影响，下意识地缩了缩身子，但仍然坚持：“这是塔的命令。您不能继续参与跟这处遗迹有关的任务。”  
这当然是出于对海马的关心——毕竟上一次他甚至都还没有进到遗迹就被影响，差点迷失在“井”中再也无法回来。虽然海马本人并不是十分领情。  
不过为难一个仅仅只是运气不好坐在了这里值班的哨兵也没什么意义。海马冷哼了一声，转身大步离开了管理处。

+++

“……为什么？”  
从管理处出来，他们又按照平时的日程去了一趟模拟训练室。回来的路上，海马问出了这个问题。  
他今天问了太多“为什么”。这让他感到烦躁，但相比重复的问题，他更讨厌没有悬在半空的、隐约模糊的答案。  
城之内不明所以地看着他。  
海马在心里嘲笑了自己——他怎么会指望眼前这个愚蠢的哨兵能听懂他的问题？是跟他待在一起太久所以自己也被传染了吗？  
不想再用通讯器慢吞吞地打字了。他伸出手握住对方的手腕，确保皮肤相接触，这样对方能听到他说话：“为什么要去精神领域找我？”  
他真正想问的问题是“你为什么愿意冒着永远迷失的风险来救我”。  
城之内几乎是不假思索地回答：“我是你的哨兵嘛。”  
哨兵保护自己的向导，确实是天经地义的事。  
然后他想了想又补充：“而且也没有别的人可以去救你了啊。”  
海马的脚步顿了顿，然后转过头，大步将猝不及防的城之内他甩在了身后。  
“喂，又怎么了这是？”  
城之内想追上他，但这次海马打定了主意不再理他，他只好茫然地跟在了海马身后，回到了他的房间。

因为他是他的哨兵；因为没有别的人可以深入他的精神领域。  
城之内就是这样一个人，如果掉进井里的人是游戏、亚图姆或者本田，他也会毫不犹豫地跳进去尽全力把他们捞出来。  
他前来拯救他，却又不是为了他，多么讽刺。海马想着。

+++

城之内迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，首先看到了电子钟上的凌晨三点，然后是已经穿好了衣服似乎正准备出门的海马。  
他问：“怎么了？”  
海马没有理他。但他的无视成功让城之内清醒了过来，掀开被子也跳下了床，拉住了他。  
海马总算回头看了他一眼，言简意赅地说：“任务。”  
城之内很快反应过来。虽然实际相处的时间并不算长，但他已经足够了解海马这个人。塔一道命令就想阻止他？天真。没有人能对海马濑人下命令。他要重新去完成上次没能完成的任务。  
“那我跟你一起去。”  
“不需要。你可以把你那毫无意义的哨兵对向导的保护欲望收起来。”  
“这不是——”  
城之内想要反驳，但一时间实在找不到合适的说辞。他绞尽脑汁，最后总算从另一个角度想到了理由：“……如果你不打算让我去，那么我现在就去告诉管理处！”  
海马收拾行李的手停住了：“你在威胁我？打小报告？落水狗也就只有这点能耐了。”  
“谁是落水狗！”  
他们的对峙最终难得以海马的妥协结束了。“带上哨兵或许也能派上用场”——海马找了这么一个理由。  
他警告城之内：“你最好不要拖后腿。”  
“……谁拖后腿还不一定呢！”

+++

两人一路畅通无阻地来到了停机坪。  
在城之内环顾四周发出“飞行员呢？”的疑问时，海马坐上了驾驶座。  
“你怎么还会开飞机？！”  
“因为我不是你这样的庸才。”

他们降落在森林边缘。  
最后检查了一遍设备之后，他们开始向遗迹出发。  
还没走两步，海马忽然停下脚步，转身向城之内伸出右手。城之内疑惑地跟他握了握手。  
在他收回手之后，海马毫不客气地拉住了他的左手，并且因为力道过大城之内差点整个人栽到他身上。  
“跟你的脑子不一样，你的耳朵至少还有点用处。”  
海马说着，回过头去不再看他。  
向导能力在这里会受到削弱；而且现在天还没有亮，即使城之内是五感优于常人的哨兵，在这样状况有些复杂的地方光靠两双眼睛仍是有些捉襟见肘。此时的最佳方案确实是保证城之内能够听到声音：不仅仅是为了调查，更是为了突发情况的预警。  
不过，手拉着手，背着包，在森林里散步……  
“我们现在就像郊游的小学女生。”  
城之内评价。  
“闭嘴。”  
“那我把精神动物——”  
“不需要。”

有了上一次的经验，这一次他们再没有遭遇什么险情，在天快亮的时候来到了地下遗迹的入口。  
遗迹位于地下。没有人知道这些遗迹是谁用什么方法建造的，它们的实际规模常常远超人类的想象；也有学者称遗迹与哨兵和向导的诞生有关，因此遗迹的调查与研究也是塔的任务的一部分。大多数遗迹十分安全，只有少部分遗迹因为种种原因非常危险，塔也承担了一部分封印这些遗迹的工作。  
海马看了一眼手表。他施加给守卫哨兵的暗示此时应该已经解除，塔现在应该已经发现他们违背命令私自离开他们的管理范围了。  
“走吧。”  
他率先迈步。城之内毫不示弱，也加快脚步，超过海马走在了前方。

与“地下”给人的阴冷潮湿的印象不同，遗迹内部炎热且干燥，并且随着他们深入，空气越发滚烫。  
城之内忽然停住了脚步，警惕地朝着某个方向举起了匕首。  
几只看起来像是老鼠、体型却比普通老鼠大许多倍的生物伴随着尖利的怪声四处逃窜开来。  
“这什么？！”  
海马回答他：“怪物。魔物。随你怎么称呼。在遗迹里很常见。”  
身为成绩垫底且还没有结合的哨兵，城之内此前都还没有机会参与这种级别的任务，从来没有进到遗迹深处，也自然没有见过这些东西。  
“不、不是鬼魂之类的就好。”  
他一边嘀咕着，一边将匕首收回去。  
几分钟后，他们遇到了一个岔路口。  
海马说：“左边。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“难道你知道吗？”  
城之内闭嘴了。  
很快他们遇到了下一个岔路口。  
这种规模的遗迹通过建造迷宫阻止他人随意闯入也十分常见。海马停下来，开始用纸笔记录遗迹的地图。此外他还记录了进入遗迹的时间一路上遇到过的怪物种类。他的记忆力很好，但他从不看轻纸质的记录——人的大脑不可信，作为一个向导他比任何人都更清楚这一点。  
由于随时会从黑暗的岩洞中跳出怪物来，他们不得不略微放慢了脚步。两小时过去，前方的风景终于有了些变化：除去单调的黑色岩壁，他们还看到了一个小小的红点。  
两人对视一眼，加快了脚步，很快接近了光源。  
——岩浆。  
还有扑面而来的热浪和几乎刺伤眼睛的火光。  
“怪不得这么热！”城之内吐着舌头用手扇着风，“所以我们已经找到了遗迹的核心？接下来干什么？”  
海马忙着画地形图，抽空回答了他的问题：理解它的功能，决定是否要把这片遗迹封印起来。  
“功能……取暖吗？”  
在海马继续工作的同时，他百无聊赖地四处张望着：这里似乎除了岩浆什么也没有——  
岩洞顶部掠过几只形似鸟类或者蝙蝠的生物。同这里的其他怪物一样，它们的体型比普通的带翅生物更大，并且有着尖锐的爪子，翅膀上长着倒刺。  
在空中盘旋了好一会儿之后，怪物径直朝着他们的方向俯冲下来。  
“海马！”  
城之内抽出了匕首，同时喊道。  
再回头看来时的通道，里面一双双闪着绿光的眼睛也正虎视眈眈地盯着他们。  
“这边。”  
海马将摊开在身前的仪器和纸笔收起来，指向了位于脚下不远的另一个洞窟。来不及考虑那里是否会有别的危险了，他们跳下原本所处的那块较为平整的巨石，几乎是踩着岩浆边缘跑了起来。  
当两人都跳离岩浆、即将到达目的地时，一只鸟型怪物嘶叫着落到了他们头顶，朝跑在前方的海马伸出了爪子。  
察觉到不对劲的海马回过头，只看到一道影子落到他的头顶，还有朝他扑过来、大概是想帮他却无奈晚了一步的城之内。他下意识地伸出手挡在头顶——  
——手臂上并没有传来预料中的疼痛，他听到了一声熟悉的“咩”，接着就被城之内扑倒在了地上。  
越过哨兵的头顶，他看到了面目可怖的巨鸟，还有代替他被抓在爪尖的可怜的绵羊。  
城之内喊道：“跑！”  
“不要命令我，庸才！”  
两人爬了起来，继续奔跑。  
怪物在空中盘旋了几圈，因为没有抓到想要的猎物而愤怒地不断发出嘶叫，而后俯冲向岩浆中央松开了爪子。  
绵羊是绵羊。它没有尖利的牙齿和爪子，背上也没有翅膀，能让它摆脱没入岩浆的命运。它或许在空中发出了一两声无助的叫声，但也都被淹没在怪物挥动翅膀卷起的风声里。  
海马强迫自己将目光移向一边，不再去看。  
他们到达了目的地的岩洞，保险起见又往前走了几步，直到他确信他们已彻底摆脱了身后的怪鸟。  
又回到了黑暗的环境中，这也意味着他们又需要用上城之内的听觉了。  
海马回过头：“城之内。”  
没有回应。走在他身后的城之内无声无息地直直倒了下去。

+++

淡淡的、冰冷的海的味道。  
这是城之内所意识到的第一样东西。他好像被海淹没了，但又丝毫不觉得窒息、不觉得冷，只是想在水中再飘一会儿。  
“醒了就给我起来。”  
一个声音在他上方说。  
城之内睁开眼睛，目光跟海马对上。四周很暗，锋利的群青色眼眸也几乎因此显露出些许温柔。  
“我刚刚……怎么了？”  
“你的‘刚刚’是三小时之前的事情，”海马首先纠正了他的时间观念，接着才回答问题，“因为失去精神动物，精神领域受到冲击陷入了昏迷。我刚刚给你梳理完了精神领域，建立了临时屏障。”  
为哨兵梳理精神、建立屏障是每一个向导的必修课和义务劳动内容，像海马这样几乎从来没有为他人梳理过精神的向导十分少见。并且由于失去精神动物的哨兵的精神领域实在是已经一团糟，这项工作花去了他整整三个小时。  
城之内呆呆地看着他，花了好一会儿才消化了这个消息。为小绵羊默哀了一会儿之后，他才忽然迟钝地意识到一个问题，警觉起来：“你不会进到我的脑子里去了吧？”  
“你的脑子里也没有什么好看的。”  
“……可恶，连我自己都没有看过！”  
进入精神领域是受过训练的向导的特权。就算是精神领域的主人，不是向导也无法进入。  
海马显然也无法理解他的思路，沉默了一会儿之后说：“你现在可以起来了。”  
他拧开了手电，于是所有的错觉消失殆尽，城之内条件反射地弹了起来，并后知后觉地发现他刚刚枕着的是海马的大腿。  
首席向导比他稍慢了一步起身，无比自然地扶着哨兵的肩头，拍了拍裤腿上的灰尘。  
海马说：“看来至少我不需要浪费体力把你拖出去了。”  
“我一时半会儿还死不了，你放心。”  
城之内说着，一边活动着有些僵硬的身体。  
“你如果老老实实待在塔里我会更放心。”  
“我要是老老实实待在塔里，现在掉进岩浆里不知死活的就是你了。”  
海马的表情凝固了一瞬。他慢慢地收回手，直视着眼前的哨兵：“我不需要你来救我。我说过了，你可以把你那无谓的保护欲收一收。那只不过是临时结合带来的错觉。”  
城之内下意识地反驳：“不是错觉！”  
海马冷笑了一声。  
“你怎么就这么确定不是错觉？那你可以等等看，等到假性结合消失，信息素不再产生作用，到时候——”  
城之内上前一步毫不客气地扯住了海马的领子。他想让这个人闭嘴，于是举起了拳头；但他接着又很快意识到给他一拳并不能真正解决什么问题，又放下了拳头。鬼使神差一般，他看着黑暗中让人眩晕的群青色的眼睛，手上用力，把对方拉近，直到嘴唇相贴。  
这个吻有些狼狈。他们差点撞到鼻子，然后又磕到了牙齿。  
海马的嘴唇尝起来有些咸，有些涩，有些冷。  
他们分开了。  
看着对方难得的有些呆愣的表情，城之内甚至感到一丝得意。  
他松开手退开：“我说过了，不是错觉——”  
海马再次伸手按住他的肩膀，同时另一只手捏住他的下巴，微微侧过头逼近了他。对方的动作明明很慢，城之内却觉得自己只来得及闭上眼睛。  
他们又一次交换了一个吻。  
好像过去了很久，直到他几乎觉得缺氧，不得不用仅剩的力气把对方推开。  
他们在黑暗中对视。他能听到海马的呼吸声；两个人的呼吸声在岩洞中交织出怪异而暧昧的回音。  
他忽然意识到什么：“等等。我好像能听到声音了！”  
他跳了起来。  
“啊——啊啊——”  
哨兵在小岩洞里走来走去，不断制造着各种噪音庆祝自己的听力终于恢复：“太美好了！没有噪音的世界！”  
海马按了按额角：“现在你就是最大的噪音源。”  
“太棒了！”  
“你是不是还要再开一瓶香槟？”  
“诶，难道你出任务还带了香槟吗！”  
海马危险的目光让城之内出于本能闭上了嘴。不过没过好一会儿，他终于忍不住又再次开口了：“所以你看！我说了不是——”  
他被打断了。  
“跟我结合。”  
海马说。  
城之内以为自己的耳朵又出问题了：“你说什么？”  
不知是不是他又产生了错觉，海马看起来有些紧张：“跟我结合，这样我就可以利用增幅的向导能力直接找到遗迹的核心把遗迹封印起来。这是效率比较高、能最快完成任务的方案。”  
城之内对于封印遗迹没什么经验，当然也没有意见，虽然他暂时还没能把思路拐到眼下被困遗迹的状况上来：“那……好吧？”  
海马最后一次问道：“你想清楚了吗？一旦结合，你就再也无法摆脱与我的精神连接了。结合的印记是没有办法洗掉的。”  
“哈，”城之内笑起来，半是认真半是挑衅，“你以为我会害怕、会反悔吗？”

+++

雪原在燃烧。  
海马抬起头，红色的火星从天空坠落，又融化在他的手心和脚边。但他不觉得烫，只感到暖。

+++

城之内此刻无比希望他的听力还没有恢复正常。  
他竟然会发出这样甜腻的、羞耻的声音，他甚至不敢相信自己的耳朵。

+++

毕竟他们还处在危机四伏的遗迹里，不能太过放纵。完成了结合必要的程序之后两人就回到了警戒状态，迅速清理完了现场，开始下一步的计划。  
海马检视了自己的精神领域。雪停了，距离城市不远的地方突兀地出现了一间小木屋。  
接着他展开了精神图景，搜索起了整片遗迹——再也没有什么东西能够压制他的能力，岩浆也不行。  
遗迹的核心在……  
他忽然皱起了眉。  
“怎么了？”  
“我看不到核心的具体位置。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“先原路返回。”

巨大的鸟型生物仍然在岩浆上方盘旋，看见洞穴中走出的人类之后兴奋地嘶叫起来，再次朝着这个方向飞了过来。  
青眼白龙在他的精神中待命。  
这片空间并不算宽阔，原本海马顾忌着贸然叫出自己的精神动物、在这里进行战斗会引发坍塌，但现在看来不把这些怪鸟解决掉他们是没有办法完成任务的。  
“青眼——”  
岩浆忽然开始沸腾。  
海马跟城之内对视了一眼，同时后退。  
一只身形巨大的黑龙从火光中飞出。它直直飞上了岩洞顶端，将在那里盘旋聚集的怪鸟驱赶开。  
怪物的身形虽说比普通的鸟类更大，但相比起巨龙来说仍然不值一提。它们试图作出一些攻击，但爪子也没能在龙鳞之上造成任何痕迹。黑龙转过头，口中喷出火焰，没来得及逃走的怪鸟瞬间就变成了粉末。  
在几只怪物惊恐的嘶叫声中，黑龙再次张开翅膀，朝海马和城之内的方向而来。  
他们本应立刻远离这只看起来很危险的生物。但城之内的直觉让他站在原地，就这么看着巨龙降落到他们身前，向他埋下了脖子。  
他又茫然地跟海马对视了一眼，与此同时全神贯注做好了随时闪躲的准备。  
黑龙张开嘴。  
发出了一声“咩”。  
海马&城之内：“……”  
海马说：“好了。把你的绵羊领回去。”  
黑龙不满地甩了甩脖子。  
城之内充当翻译：“它说它不是绵羊。”  
海马不想跟这一人一龙继续较劲下去了。他跳上一块岩石，开始按照塔的安全手册开始对遗迹进行记录和无害化处理。城之内摸了摸黑龙的鼻尖，让它回到了自己的精神中。

真红眼黑龙诞生之后这一整片岩浆就失去活力一般暗淡了下来，也为封印的工作降低了不少难度。城之内在海马的指挥之下往已经快要凝固的岩浆中四处放置好了信号器和增幅器，一边沿着地图返回一边等待封印生效。遗迹中的魔物已经几乎销声匿迹，不知是因为核心失去能量还是因为他们的封印。  
从手册来看，这可能是一处罕见的、为特定的哨兵所准备的仪式场所。不过，塔所记录的这类遗迹通常只能为没有精神动物的哨兵召唤精神动物，并没有提到其具有让精神动物改变形态的功能。  
“我已经可以想象回去之后被研究室的家伙包围的可怕场景了……”  
城之内愁眉苦脸地抱怨着。

+++

他们离开遗迹时已是将近中午。  
另一架直升机从他们头顶掠过，圭平、游戏和亚图姆从直升机上跳下来，圭平跑向海马，游戏跑向城之内，亚图姆无奈地跟在他们后面。  
“哥哥！”  
“城之内！”  
亚图姆问道：“你们的任务完成了吗？”  
海马冷哼一声：“当然。你以为我是谁？”  
城之内插嘴：“又不是你一个人完成的。”  
游戏眨了眨眼：“咦，你的听力恢复了吗？”  
“对！”  
城之内开心地跟游戏击掌。一旁的海马露出了明显的嫌弃的神情。  
圭平好奇地问：“怎么恢复的？”  
“呃……”  
城之内和海马同时卡住了。  
亚图姆笑着替两人打圆场：“大概是‘真爱解除了诅咒’吧。”  
“像白雪公主那样？”  
“谁是白雪公主啊？！”  
“不是吗？那……美人与野兽？”

海马在心里决定以后让圭平少看一些迪〇尼公主电影。

Fin.

在一切杂音中我听到了你的声音。  
And all the noise just disappears into your voice.

感谢Kensaki的插图！！！绵羊太可爱啦QAQ！！！


End file.
